5e Primal Path: Path of Spell Fury
The Path of Spell Fury is a Primal Path for the Barbarian class. Some babies are born as ill omens. They might have a birthmark or some other physical characteristics that are feared and shunned. Perhaps they were born under the wrong star. These babies might be left to die in the woods or set adrift on a river. The spirits sometimes find such babies and take pity on them. They grow up familiar with magic and have the brute strength to wrestle a bear. Spell Fury Barbarians awaken inside them the infernal grudges of the infernal goddesses. These champions of the Erinyes have eyes that glow with hellfire while raging. Spellcasting When you reach 3rd level, you augment your martial prowess with the ability to cast spells. See chapter 10 of the PHB for the general rules of spellcasting and chapter 11 of the PHB for the Sorcerer spell list. Cantrips. You learn three cantrips of your choice from the Sorcerer spell list. You learn an additional Sorcerer cantrip of your choice at 10th level. Spell Slots. The Path of Fury Spellcasting table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells o f 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. For example, if you know the 1st-level spell burning hands and have a 1st-level and a 2nd-level spell slot available, you can cast burning hands using either slot. Spells Known of 1st-Level and Higher. You know two 1st-level Sorcerer spells of your choice from the evocation and necromancy spells on the Sorcerer spell list. The Spells Known column of the Path of Fury Spellcasting table shows when you learn more Sorcerer spells of 1st level or higher. Each of these spells must be an evocation or necromancy spell of your choice, and must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 7th level in this class, you can learn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. The spells you learn at 8th, 14th, and 20th level can come from any school of magic. Whenever you gain a level in this class, you can replace one of the Sorcerer spells you know with another spell of your choice from the Sorcerer spell list. The new spell must be of a level for which you have spell slots, and it must be an evocation or necromancy spell, unless you’re replacing the spell you gained at 8th, 14th, or 20th level. Spellcasting Ability. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for your Sorcerer spells, since you gain your spells through mystical forces. You use your Charisma when ever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Charisma modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a Sorcerer spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Weapon Casting Also starting at 3rd level, you can perform somatic components of spells while wielding weapons or a shield in one or both hands. Spell Fury Starting at 6th level, you can choose to to into a Spell Fury when you rage, While in a Spell Fury, you can cast spells while raging, as long as the casting time isn't longer than 1 action. You still cannot concentrate on spells while raging. Additionally, you may add your rage damage to the damage of spells cast while raging. If the spell hits multiple targets, choose only 1 target to add rage damage to. You also may make a single melee attack as a bonus action after casting a spell while raging. When your Spell Fury ends, you suffer one level of exhaustion (as described in appendix A of the PHB). Vengeful Hellfire Starting at 10th level, you may cast Hellish Rebuke one time before a short or long rest. Furious Spell Starting at 14th level, reroll all 1's and 2's on spell damage dice while raging. Primal Path: Path of Spell Fury Primal Path: Path of Spell Fury Path of Spell Fury